


Paybacks

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a “date” and ends up owing Greg but it doesn’t go exactly the way Greg plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Another story finished off my list of insanity. Woot! And *giggles* I apparently inadvertently used some of whogeek’s lines in this one. Go me!

“Not that shirt,” Greg commented from where he was lounging on the bed.

Nick looked at the black shirt he’d pulled out of the closet. “What’s wrong with this shirt? I like this shirt.”

“You look good in that shirt. Pick another,” Greg replied.

“And I shouldn’t look good?” Nick answered. “You’ve never had a problem with me wearing this to work.”

“Just. Pick another shirt. Wear the blue denim one,” Greg answered, shifting on the bed.

“Why do you know my clothes well enough to pick out a shirt?” Nick asked. He searched through the closet for the shirt Greg had named, finally pulling it out and holding it up for inspection. When Greg nodded, he took it off the hanger and shrugged into it.

Greg rolled his eyes. “Um, because I do your laundry sometimes? You need a tie.”

“I know, Greg. Why are you so pissy about this?” Nick grabbed the first tie his hand landed on and put it around his neck before crossing the room and climbing on the bed, straddling Greg’s thighs and looking down at him. “It’s not a big deal. You know if you weren’t working that Celeste would have no issues with you coming with us.”

Greg shifted his head from side to side, trying to avoid Nick’s eyes before finally sighing and admitting, “You called it a date.”

“Is that all?” Nick asked. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just like you calling that museum opening with Cath a ‘date’. And that’s a work thing for you.”

“Yeah, but Cath _knows_ ,” Greg pointed out, trying to shove Nick off him.

“Do you want me to tell Celeste when I pick her up?” Nick asked. “Will that make you feel better?”

“It would, but I know why you aren’t. I’m just being stupid and jealous and I know you aren’t really cheating on me and that nothing is going to happen but my primitive brain is yelling that you’re mine and…” Greg’s words cut off as Nick captured his mouth, pressing inside and mapping the familiar space. The younger man was breathing heavily when he pulled back. “See? Stupid?” Greg said when he could talk again.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Nick promised. “The next time we both have a night off.”

Greg laughed as Nick got up. “Well that’ll take a while. Nick, you can’t wear that tie.”

Nick glanced down at the tie he was knotting. “What’s wrong with my tie now?”

“It’s _plaid_.”

“You never have a problem when I wear plaid shirts,” Nick started.

“Because they’re _shirts_. Shirts are allowed to be plaid. Ties? Ties should not be plaid. Or Tartan or whatever that thing is. That thing is just dorky looking.”

“You want to pick a different tie for me then?”

Greg glanced at the clock. “No. You need to go pick up Celeste. And I need to get to work.”

Nick grabbed Greg’s wrist as the slighter man started to walk by him. “You gonna be okay with this?”

“Just. Try not to have too much fun, okay?” Greg asked.

Nick snorted. “It’s an art gallery opening. You really think I’m gonna have fun?”

__

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

"Ya know I had an interesting conversation with Morgan when we got to the scene earlier," Greg said. "Or I should say she made an interesting comment that I bobbled."

Nick looked up from the bowl he'd been scrapping. "And what was that?"

Greg leaned towards him, smiling slightly. "Well she said she wasn't saying that she was necessarily interested in dating a coworker, but she wanted to know if you and Celeste were an item."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. I kinda gaped at her for a minute, but what was I supposed to say?" He flung his hands out a little, trying to illustrate. "I couldn't exactly say 'no they aren't an item and I know this because we've been screwing for six years'."

"You could have just said no," Nick pointed out. "You wouldn't have had to over share that much."

"I just don't want her making a move on you," Greg said.

"Oh so it's okay for you to flirt but not for someone to hit on me?" Nick asked.

Greg gaped at him for a minute before he realized the dark haired CSI was teasing him. "That is just wrong."

Nick got to his feet, moving to set his bowl in the sink. "How is it wrong?"

"You're using something that's automatic against me," Greg protested.

Nick opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as Russell came in holding a folder. "Henry got a hit on DNA," the shift supervisor said.

"Got it. I'm coming," Nick answered. "We can finish this later, Greg?"

"Sure. Or we could just say that's two you owe me," Greg responded.

Nick turned around so he was facing the break room, walking backwards to finish the conversation. "Work related. Doesn't count."

__

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

“You got any idea what you want as payback for the ‘date’?” Nick asked as he unhooked his holster from his belt.

Greg pulled his head out of the fridge where he’d been hunting for something to eat before they crashed for a few hours. “You owe me two. You only paying one back for now?”

“I don’t owe you for Morgan. One that was work related and two that was not my fault.” Nick caught the apple Greg tossed at him. “I’ll agree that I have to pay up for the thing with Celeste, even if it got cut short.”

“How is Morgan work related?” Greg asked, hopping up onto the counter.

“How is Morgan _not_ work related?” Nick questioned before waving it off. “Never mind.” He crossed the room, wedging himself between Greg’s legs, and grinning when the younger man automatically wrapped them around his waist. “How about I take you clubbing this weekend? We haven’t gone in a while. You can work off some of your frustration and then we can come home…”

Greg considered his offer for a minute, running a finger along the waist band of Nick’s jeans. “Um, no. You get off on that more than I do. I was thinking…chocolate.”

“Chocolate? You actually want to _see_ chocolate after that case you just had?”

“I was thinking more scientific testing. See I spent a long time staring at those pictures. And I just don’t know if they were making me hungry. Or turning me on. Since I know _you_ turn me on, I have a control. And I don’t have the distraction of Morgan.”

“You are not dumping chocolate all over me,” Nick protested.

“I wasn’t thinking all…over you. Just a few strategic places.” Greg grinned. “Come on, Nick, it’s for science.”

“Oh for science, huh?” Nick tipped Greg’s head back, allowing him access to the younger man’s neck. For a moment Nick just breathed on the other man’s neck, sending shivers through his body before closing the last couple of centimeters and nipping the skin there. Greg moaned as his fingers tightened on Nick’s hips in reaction. Nick pulled back after a moment, a light mark visible on Greg’s neck. “I could probably do it for science.”

Greg’s eyes fluttered back open and he blinked at Nick. “Huh? Science? What?”

“I think an inability to focus is going to compromise your evidence taking,” Nick said with a grin.

“I’m not going to be the one getting chocolate poured on me,” Greg pointed out. “I’ll be able to focus.”

Nick’s smile turned wicked. “We’ll see. When do you want to do this?”

“Where’s my bag?” Greg asked. When Nick handed it over to him, he dug through it, and finally pulled out a small can and a paintbrush. “Now? I was thinking if we warmed it up a little, it would be pourable.”

“And make a hell of a mess,” Nick commented. “Can we adjust the parameters of your experiment? Maybe just paint the chocolate instead of pouring it.”

“I think I can agree to that. Are you agreeable to now? And that it’s payback for you taking Celeste out?”

“I can agree to those stipulations,” Nick replied. “You want to head on back? I’m gonna lock up.”

Greg pulled him in for a kiss, sliding his hands under Nick’s shirt and scrapping his nails across the other man’s back. Nick dug his fingers into Greg’s hips, holding him tight against his body. When Nick eased away, Greg released him slowly, smiling in satisfaction. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Try not to fall asleep this time,” Nick warned.

“One time! One time I did that!” Greg called after him. “And we’d worked a double!”

Nick chuckled as he left the kitchen, hearing the thump behind him that meant Greg had jumped off the counter. It didn’t take him long to lock up and detour back to the kitchen to grab his sidearm, but by the time he made it to the bedroom; Greg had already stripped down to just his jeans and was undoing the button on them. Nick grabbed a belt loop as he went by, dragging Greg towards him and sucking on his neck for a moment. Greg batted him away. “We’ve got work tomorrow,” he reminded him. “Marks.”

“So wear a collar,” Nick replied as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Not like anyone would comment if you did.”

Greg finished undressing first and lounged on the bed, watching as Nick stripped off his clothes and tossed them in the laundry. As he walked around the side of the bed, Greg grabbed ahold of his hips, tugging him off balance and toppling him onto the mattress. For a moment they tussled for the upper hand until Greg pressed his mouth to Nick’s, his body weighing the darker haired man’s down. “You promised,” he reminded Nick when he let the other man breathe.

“I did,” Nick agreed. Dropping his arms out to the sides, he grinned up at his partner. “Have at me.”

Greg groaned as he looked down at Nick spread out beneath him. For a minute he forgot what he had planned as he felt Nick’s acquiescence. Leaning over, he sucked on Nick’s lower lip as he snaked a hand down Nick’s torso to wrap it around the other man’s half-hard cock. Nick tried to buck into his grip, but Greg’s weight held him down. The older man groaned as Greg stroked his hand up and down his cock, swiftly bringing him to full hardness. “So I can do anything I want to you?” he asked as he straddled Nick’s hips and looked down at the darker haired man.

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘anything’,” Nick answered. He reached up, running his hands down Greg’s arms. “Didn’t you say something about wanting to use chocolate on me?”

“I did, didn’t I?” Greg grinned down at him. “That’s what you get for distracting me.” He twisted around, reaching for the can. Popping the top off, he considered Nick for a minute; then dipped his finger into the can and sucked it slowly into his mouth.

“Tease,” Nick breathed as Greg dipped his finger back into the can.

“Not a tease if I do something about it,” Greg replied. He looked from his finger to Nick and back again before drawing a line down his sternum. Nick sucked in a breath when he followed it with his tongue, thoroughly cleaning every trace. Dripping more chocolate onto Nick’s chest; he traced his fingers around, smearing the chocolate.

Nick brought his hands up, cupping the other man’s hips and rubbing his thumbs across the bones. He grinned as Greg shuddered at the touch, pressing into his hands. “Did you prove your theory yet?” he asked.

“I think I need more evidence,” Greg answered. “And maybe…” He considered Nick for a moment. “Maybe I need to put the chocolate somewhere else.”

“Aren’t you going to clean this up?” Nick protested as Greg started to slide down.

“Nah. I think I’ll leave it for now,” Greg answered as he ran a finger through the chocolate. He went to stick the finger in his mouth, then reversed it and rubbed it across Nick’s lips. “Or I could feed it to you.”

Nick licked at the chocolate, tipping his head towards Greg. Greg’s brown eyes drifted closed at the sight and he leaned down. He stopped just before he made contact, pulling back and grinning at Nick. “You’re killin’ me, Greggo,” Nick growled, his accent coating his voice a little more that usual.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Greg ran his finger through the chocolate, painting his own lips and then Nick’s again. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to Nick’s.

The older CSI threaded his hand into Greg’s short blonde hair, holding the younger man there as he ate at the other man’s mouth. He missed the longer hair that had allowed him to get a good grip, but couldn’t really complain with the number of times he’d shaved his own head. At least Greg left him something to hold onto. Finally Greg pulled back, taking a breath, and then pressing a brief kiss against Nick’s lips. Nick eased up on his hold, curious to see what Greg would do next. And he had promised that he would allow Greg free rein.

“I wanna suck you, Nicky,” Greg whispered against his skin, interspacing the words with licks to his chest. “Wanna swallow you down. Love getting my mouth on you.”

“Greeeeg,” Nick whined. “Is that what you want? That what you’re gonna do?”

“Is that what I should do?” Greg asked. “Or should I just…” He sat up, stroking a hand down his own cock. “Take care of myself and see if I can get you off that way?”

“You wanted to use the chocolate,” Nick reminded him.

Greg’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and he almost fumbled the can in his eagerness as he reached for it. “Good point,” he replied. “Heh. And you have a point.”

Nick groaned at the comment. “Bad pun, G. _Really_ bad pun.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Greg promised. He considered the paintbrush for a minute, then tossed it aside, using his fingers to coat Nick’s cock with the chocolate. It was starting to get warmer now and soupier, but it didn’t seem to be bothering Greg. Every time it dripped off, he simply swiped it up and licked it off. Nick squirmed under him as he carefully made sure the entire cock was coated. Once he was satisfied, he crouched down; eying his target.

Nick slid his hand into Greg’s hair, not trying to guide him, but just wanting to be able to touch him. Greg rolled his eyes up so he could watch Nick as he slowly swallowed him down. Nick’s hand tightened on him, but he didn’t try to force him to move faster. Greg licked at him, cleaning up all the chocolate that he’d painted on Nick. The older man groaned as Greg sucked all traces of the sweet from him. Pulling his mouth off, Greg licked his lips, chasing the taste of chocolate mixed with Nick. “It wasn’t bad, but I think I like the pure taste better,” he decided.

“Greeeeg,” Nick begged.

“What, Nicky? You want me to suck you? Or you want something else?” Greg wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock, tightening his grip for a minute. “I know how much you love my mouth. Almost as much as I love using it.”

“Please,” Nick said. “Suck me, babe.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Greg replied with a grin. He lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the head of Nick’s cock.

Nick moaned, his hand tightening in Greg's hair as the younger man played with the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue. He knew Greg could easily prolong this until he was begging. "Greggo?" he tried.

Greg pulled back at his question, grinning. "Do you realize you call me that at work and how _awkward_ it is at times?" he asked. "Seriously."

"Are you planning to use your mouth for somethin' other than talkin'?" Nick responded.

Greg's grin turned wicked. "Oh most definitely." Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid his mouth as far down Nick's cock as he could.

Nick's hand jerked in surprise, pulling on Greg's hair, and causing the younger man to suck harder. He should have anticipated something like that from the way Greg had been acting but it always surprised him when Greg did things like that with no warning. He swore Greg did it to get the exact reaction he did; Nick was well aware the younger CSI liked it when he lost control a little and stopped thinking.

Now Greg pulled back, giving himself room to wrap his hand around Nick's cock and stroke while he sucked at the head. Nick's hips tried to buck but he didn't have much leverage with Greg lying across his legs. "Greg. Please," he begged, tugging at the younger man's hair.

Greg slid his mouth off, moaning softly: the vibrations almost enough to get Nick off. "Jesus, Nicky," he groaned, his voice rough.

"What, babe? You like that?" Nick asked. "You want me to pull on your hair?"

Greg rolled his eyes up, his pupils blown so wide the brown had almost completely disappeared. "Nick," he started.

Nick realized he'd inadvertently hit a hot button with Greg. Switching his grip, he urged him up until the younger man was plastered against him. "Not upset with you," he reassured him. "Not at all."

Greg burrowed against him. "I'm sorry, Nicky."

"Because you get turned on when I pull your hair? Hate to tell ya, babe, but that wasn't a secret."

"Yeah but I _really_ like it," Greg admitted quietly.

"Okay so? We can work with that. Was I complaining?" Nick put his finger under Greg's chin, tipping his head up so the younger man looked at him. "I _won’t_ hurt you, but I don't see what was wrong with what was happening."

Greg stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Nick?"

" _Your_ Nick is learning." He leaned over and kissed Greg thoroughly. "And realizing some things."

"I love you," Greg told him softly.

"I love you, too," Nick assured him. He ran a hand through Greg's hair, smiling at the small shudder it evoked. "Now as much as I'd like to continue...I think it might be better if we got some sleep."

"Niiiicky," Greg whined. He wiggled around, rubbing himself against Nick's leg. "That's meeeeaaan."

Nick rubbed a hand down his back, trying to reassure him. "I just think we need to talk a bit before we..."

"Fine." Greg flopped down onto the bed. "Be that way. I'll just..." He reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock. "I'll just take care of this myself."

The older man groaned as Greg's hand began to move faster and his other hand moved up, gliding across his chest until he reached his nipples. Greg tugged on one, twisting it and pulling on it until it stood out in a sharp peak.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Nick asked in a low voice.

"No," Greg replied. "I just wanna get off."

"You do, huh?" Nick rolled onto his side, reaching for Greg. "You know how I'd rather touch. How I can't resist you when you're like this. All hot and bothered and writhing."

Greg grinned as Nick wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock, the grin turning to a moan as Nick began to stroke him. "Nick."

"Shhh. I got ya," Nick responded. "I love watching you like this." He tightened his grip on the younger man, pressing a kiss against his neck. "Gonna come for me? Come on, babe. Let me see you."

Greg tilted his head up and Nick willingly met his lips, licking into the younger man's mouth. Greg's fingers dug into Nick's bicep as he spilled across his stomach. Nick pulled back as Greg groaned.

Nick spread his hand across Greg's stomach, rubbing his fingers in the mess there. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Can I suck you now, Nicky?" Greg asked. He rolled towards Nick, reaching for him. "Wanna taste you."

Nick brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking Greg's cum from them. "Is that what you want?"

Greg squirmed against Nick, running his hands down the other man's body. "I want you. Wanna taste you. Suck you. Please."

Nick ran his hand down Greg's spine, his fingers running over each bump and tracing the bones. "Since you begged so nicely."

"I'm always willing to beg," Greg replied with a grin. He slid down, ignoring as best he could the mess that was still on his chest. "You know that."

Leaning down he wrapped his lips around Nick's cock. Rolling his eyes up so he could watch the older man as he sucked languidly. Nick groaned, cupping the back of Greg's head, and tilting his hips towards the younger man. He was suddenly close, the act of taking Greg over the top pushing him closer to the edge than he had been before they'd gotten distracted.

One of Greg's hands slipped between Nick's legs, teasing at his perineum and hole, tracing a finger around it. Nick moaned and whispered, "Feels so good. Just like... Greg, so close. I'm gonna..."

Greg didn't let up (not that Nick really expected him too), just sucked harder, using the spit to allow his finger to press shallowly inside Nick. As much as he wanted to breech the other man more, press all the way inside him; Greg wouldn't hurt him for anything. Still that little bit was enough to have Nick arching up towards Greg as he emptied himself into the younger man's mouth.

Grinning and licking his lips, Greg crawled back up Nick's body, getting as much skin contact as he could. Nick held him tightly as he tipped his head towards Greg and kissed him thoroughly. Greg nuzzled against him when then separated. "Mm," he hummed contentedly. "My favorite flavor."

Nick snorted. "Sometimes you are so gross."

"What's gross about that?" Greg asked. He started to raise his head then apparently changed his mind and let it flop back down. "You like licking your fingers off."

"Yeah but I don't...never mind." Nick shook his head. "Do you want to get cleaned up?"

"Don't wanna mooove," Greg answered.

"Then shove over for a minute." Nick managed to get Greg onto his side, smiling as the former lab rat kept rolling onto his back once he got started. Greg was particularly loose limbed after orgasm but right now he seemed even more so.

After cleaning himself up, Nick wet a washcloth and headed back into the bedroom to find Greg sprawled across the bed. He smiled fondly at the sight before leaning down to gently wipe Greg up. He tossed the washcloth into the laundry basket before settling back into bed. Greg snuggled up against him, sighing contentedly.

"We still need to talk," Nick reminded him. "And I think you kinda ruined your experiment."

"Don't wanna talk now," Greg muttered against Nick's shoulder.

"I didn't say now," Nick replied.

“Good. Cause as you keep reminding me. We got work in the morning.” Greg traced his fingers around Nick’s abs. He twisted his head around, pressing a kiss to Nick’s throat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Nick reassured him. “No matter what.”


End file.
